CP - May, 2387
This page chronicles posts #16411-16530 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2387. *CP - April, 2387 *CP - June, 2387 Earth Plots Third Week Coming back to pack up her things, HEIDI THAY confesses everything to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and explains that they will not be together anymore and she has to go back to Bajor. He is heartbroken and feels that this was his fault but tries to make the best out of the situation by thinking positively for her sake and promising to always be in the kids lives. Fourth Week Having dinner at the Bashir’s, MERIK EVEK has really started to like the family and realizes Vidial was wrong the whole time about Julian. He confesses to JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR about being sent there to break them up and he is asked to leave. Raja and Julian talk about how they are going to solve this but know they have to think it through. Bajor Plots First Week On Bajor for a summer camp, LINCOLN TREDWAY attends a Dominion War memorial and meets KARYN DAX-WOLFE. They talk about their parents who passed away before he is invited over for lunch with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA, KATAL UNA and MARCUS WOLFE. Later that day, LINCOLN, KARYN and BENJAMIN sneak into some Cardassian ruins near the house. When Benjamin feels left out, he pulls a prank that leads to Karyn severely hurting herself and he has to run and get help while Lincoln stays behind. BENJAMIN gets back to the house, interrupting some lovin’ time with KATAL and MARCUS but they quickly head out to find LINCOLN helping KARYN and the medics beam her away. Waiting around for Karyn to get better, LINCOLN takes the time to ask MARCUS some questions about his time in Starfleet and on the Fenrir. LINCOLN leaves the Wolfe house and goes to his camp which is starting and has a conversation with camp counsellor CHIARO DHOW. LINCOLN then runs into INDIRA DORR who is in the camp as well and they make some plans on being friends and checking out Asgard. Second Week Now grounded from her injuries, KARYN DAX-WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA get into some trouble with their fathers alcohol. Bringing it up to the tree house they get drunk and just have strange conversations about friendship, their parents and boys. After getting into more trouble for being drunk, KARYN is sent to DENORIAN THAY and talks about her disruptive behaviour. He recommends going to a camp to spend energy and make friends outside of her family. KARYN gets home and then explains to BENJAMIN she is going to camp but he is upset since he is going to be alone with their dad – which can be horribly boring. LINCOLN TREDWAY sneaks out of the camp with INDIRA DORR and they manage to get into Asgard. Swimming for awhile, VAATRICK FALOR finds them because they set off alarms and makes them leave. HEIDI THAY is back on the planet for her husband’s birthday but when she tells DENORIAN she is having issues with their marriage, things get ugly. He emotionally blackmails her with their children, explaining she has to break up with Greenwood and remind on Bajor. MARCUS is approached by TARA VONDREHLE after a lecture when she inquires about him being a private tutor for her. He is shocked but agrees to help her with Bajoran history. MARCUS goes back home and spends some quality time with BENJAMIN playing his video game and learning how to be cool. CARILL SAVOI and KATAL UNA have a serious discussion about each other before he proposes to her and she says yes. Third Week When KATAL UNA seeks out MARCUS WOLFE about her engagement, he is more than upset and angered that she is getting marriage. Having through maybe they were progressing to something more serious he feels denied the chance to even try and they separate after a big blow up. When BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA gets home and finds MARCUS in a miserable mood, he finds out about his mothers engagement and gets really upset that his parents are upset with each other – pulling on Marcus’ heartstrings. LINCOLN TREDWAY sneaks out of the camp again, this time with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they manage to sneak past security in Asgard. They are close to kissing but then Karyn pushes him into the water before they leave. TARA VONDREHLE has her first tutoring session with MARCUS and explains to him her husband would like to meet and they set up a time to have dinner. Hoping to make amends after speaking with his son, MARCUS confronts KATAL one more time, hoping she will choose him over Carill but both leave more upset when she sticks with her fiancé. Now on the planet, KITAAN DHOW takes his daughter ELLIANA DHAJA to Asgard with CHIARO DHOW and speaks to YINTAR IOAN about a possible collaboration. In exchange for access for an educational paper, he offers to donate 50 bricks to the charity. YINTAR has a fun evening with ASHLEY MOSS when she confesses to him that she is pregnant with his child. Fourth Week At the summer camp LINCOLN TREDWAY is there with two of his male friends when KARYN DAX-WOLFE comes with two of her female friends and they get into some mischief with the usual teenager truth or dare game. TARA VONDREHLE is at MARCUS WOLFE’s home when she explains their originally intended dinner on the station was cancelled because of a medical emergency for Zayn to work on so she brings him dinner and they talk. Getting a little tipsy, they decide to go horseback riding so she can sober up – Tara really pushing he make friends with her husband. BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA gets back from his time with his mother before telling MARCUS he doesn’t want her coming to the birthday camping because they are going to ruin things. The boys get into a shouting match just as KARYN gets home and Benjamin storms out. She follows and helps him cheer up with some gifts from the camp. KARYN decides to seek out her mother KATAL UNA and talk to her about the camping. She reveals that her father had been thinking recently about their old engagement! For BENJAMIN’s 10th birthday, KATAL decides she will go camping and heads out with MARCUS and KARYN. They all converse while setting things up then start making food. After the presents are given out – including a name change to Benjamin, removing the Una – KATAL decides to stay the night and breaks tension with MARCUS with some innuendo’s. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Back on the station, TARA explains to ZAYN VONDREHLE that she has asked Marcus to be her tutor and he is worried about the older man’s intention. In hopes of making her husband feel better she offers to have Wolfe over for dinner. #05 May, 2387 #05 May, 2387 #05 May, 2387